


Conflict

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [9]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Less than enlightened sentiments towards men who enjoy anal, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb isn’t entirely sure what this means for his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

It feels weird.  
  
Uncomfortable, but not… Not quite as much as he had been expecting.  
  
Caleb had been second-guessing this venture right up until the moment he’d tentatively sank down onto the dildo and then waited until he adjusted to it. Being full is different; he’s never had anal sex in any capacity before, and he’s never played with an… _item_ such as this one before. He’d thought that maybe having something that wasn’t human flesh inside of him would feel strange, but really, that’s not as much as he’d been expecting either.  
  
Still, he should probably get a move on with this. His legs are getting tired.  
  
 _This would be easier with someone else._  
  
He had actually considered asking his last girlfriend if she would be interested in experimenting with something like this, but had silently crossed off the possibility when she had, quite loudly after a few drinks, commented that men who wanted anything up their ass clearly weren’t all that interested in women. He’d been fortunate enough that this revelation had come from something she’d seen on TV and not from anything he had suggested.  
  
Her sentiment stuck, though. It niggled at the back of his mind when he’d placed the order for the toy, sneered at him when he’d bought the lube, is currently making his stomach tight with the not-fun kind of anxiety, compounded on top of the sort one gets naturally when trying something new.  
  
Caleb’s not entirely sure if this little experiment really means anything for his sexuality or if that was simply ignorance on both of their parts, but he intends to at least _try_ it before he comes to any final judgments.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he raises himself up, and then comes back down. Then again. Puts a hand on his dick and starts stroking, thinking it might help. Tentatively, he begins to pick up speed, not quite feeling it yet but knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere without a bit of effort first.  
  
That’s what he figures, anyways. From what he’s heard. Mostly from the internet, which is fortunately quite useful for anything and everything sexual in nature.  
  
Maybe it’s a combination of the touching and the stimulation against his prostate, but it’s really starting to feel good and there is, to his regret, a small stab of shame as those words come back to him, _probably not that into girls, then_. That’s not true, he knows it’s not true, but the words press in anyways.  
  
Admittedly, his knowledge of human anatomy isn’t quite as comprehensive as his knowledge of a computer’s, and what he does know mostly relates to his car-accident related injuries and health. But Caleb knows enough to know that a man stimulating his prostate for any extended amount of time is going to result in arousal. So no, this doesn’t make him any less straight, damn it. And Emily’s voice can go right ahead and disappear just like she did once they’d broken up.  
  
 _Ignore it,_ he thinks, as that pleasantly familiar sensation builds in his gut.  
  
 _Ignore it,_ he thinks, as he rocks his hips harder in an effort to speed the process up.   
  
_There’s nothing wrong with this, nothing at all_.  
  
It certainly doesn’t feel wrong when he comes, bent over and gasping.  
  
-End


End file.
